<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drafts of the King and the Moon by KagsTsukftw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792650">Drafts of the King and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw'>KagsTsukftw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Birthday, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima stood in front of him, fewer inches away. Tobio figured they probably looked liked they were dancing. It was the closest they'd ever been to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've started several stories with my fav pair and leave things waaaay too long before I get back to it. Or get inspired and start something else. Or forget where I wanted to go with the story.<br/>So I'll be adding a bunch of unrelated one shots here that are actually drafts or first chapters that I may or may not expand upon. </p><p>Comments, editing, prompts, suggestions are all welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio is drunk. But he never gets drunk. <br/>All his thoughts seem so ...delayed though.<br/>And Tsukishima's sudden voice in his ear is gratingly loud so he's either very close or Tobio must be really drunk.<br/>"You're drunk King." Tsukishima was laughing. Tobio had missed him calling him that. Missed his voice. Missed his smile. Him.<br/>They are at a party on an unfamiliar campus and Tobio had finally managed to find a spot on the wrap around porch of the fraternity that was unoccupied by couples making out. A place where he could try to clear his head. <br/>Since he had been dragged to the party by a determined Hinata-they were both on a rare break from training- he himself did not have a make out partner. It was sad. Or it should be. <br/>Tobio slowly turned to find Tsukishima close.<br/>So close.  <br/>He could see his blond eyelashes as he was wearing the rare contacts and a few more inches closer he could feel those flushed lips. <br/>What? <br/>Ok, yes.<br/>"I'm drunk." Tobio agreed seriously, earning a smug yet indulgent chuckle from the too close Tsukishima.<br/>"How do you show up late but get drunk the worst?" Tsukishima was still yelling, his breath tickling his ear. <br/>Tobio hadn't seen him in over a year. Was this even his campus? Surely the pounding party music was loud, but not that loud for him to keep speaking so loudly.<br/>Tobio licked dry lips. His mouth felt dry too. He was so thirsty. He looked down at his fourth or sixth pleasantly fruity drink, about a quarter of it left, and swayed.<br/>Strong fingers dug into his side to anchor him and he looked up to give thanks but Tsukishima was even closer. His fogged mind couldn't figure out why.<br/>"I think ...my drink is spiked." <br/>Tsukishima's lifted an eyebrow.<br/>"I'm surprised you're thinking at all. Who gave you the drink?" <br/>Tsukishima had said too many words. It was taking a long time for Tobio to process them and he kept staring at Tsukishima's lips.<br/>After a long pause Tobio seemed to have collected all the words he needed and answered. <br/>Sort of.<br/>"Hinata...no...Bokuto..." Tobio frowned, it seemed a long time ago. <br/>"Never mind King," Tsukishima said, taking the large red cup that Tobio was holding and downing the rest of the drink in one go, beautiful neck elongated, his eyes never leaving Tobio's face. He smirked at Tobio's widened eyes, placing the emptied container on the edge of a window frame.<br/>"Now you'll be drunk." Tobio pointed out.<br/>"I already am...King." And Tobio felt himself being pulled closer yet to Tsukishima, the hand still on his waist felt like it was burning through his sweater. <br/>He unwisely looked down again, staggering once more, and saw that Tsukishima's supporting hand was under his sweater and was separated from his skin by just his shirt. He watched, fascinated, as the matching large hand appeared and steadied him on his other side too. <br/>Burn.<br/>Tsukishima stood in front of him, fewer inches away. Tobio figured they probably looked liked they were dancing. It was the closest they'd ever been to each other. <br/>Well, not since....<br/>Tsukishima was yelling at him again but Tobio found the movement of those too close lips enthralling too. He licked his own lips again, mouth still feeling dry. Not one word of what Tsukishima was saying was reaching him. Hadn't Tsukishima been avoiding him all night? All year? Since graduation? Since that one time they had-?<br/>"King!" Tobio startled. So loud. That had gotten his attention.<br/>"Let's get you some water." Tsukishima didn't look angry at his lack of attention, he still looked amused.<br/>But Tobio huffed. He was not sure why he was taking umbrage at the helpful suggestion but maybe it was because Tsukishima did not look drunk, at all.<br/>More slowly than he had intended he mirrored Tsukishima and placed his hands on either side of his waist. <br/>Except his skewed coordination had miscalculated where he had planned to set them. They were on the broad chest instead, way too high, so he slid his hands down. <br/>Slowly.  <br/>Found the edges of Tsukishima's sweater and slid his hands under them too. <br/>Slowly. <br/>It felt right there.<br/>Tsukishima's head suddenly dropped to his, banging into it a bit, but it didn't really hurt. Or maybe it couldn't hurt at the moment.<br/>The blond kept his forehead on his and his hands on him and wasn't moving or saying anything. <br/>Tobio was sure he had fallen asleep and started trying to figure out how they would be able to move to get to Kei's dorm. <br/>He remembered it was Kei's campus. Wasnt Kei the real reason he had agreed to come tonight?<br/>When did he start calling him Kei?<br/>The newly named Kei took a deep breath but breathed out a hot staggered one.<br/>It made Tobio wonder if a person could walk while asleep.<br/>The taller tilted his head sideways and slowly let it fall down until it rested on Tobio's shoulder, his face towards the setter.<br/>"I'm really drunk." He whispered sending tingling sensations through Tobio's neck and down to his toes.<br/>"Mmm." Tobio agreed. He was no longer annoyed. Kei was definitely as drunk as he claimed. And not yelling.<br/>They were both drunk together.<br/>Kei lifted his head off of him, taking his time as if his head was really heavy. <br/>But Tobio knew Kei was really smart, so maybe it was really heavy.<br/>He was already so near but Tobio felt himself pulled onto Kei until no space was left between them. <br/>Whoa. <br/>Was he going to be making out after all? <br/>Kei hated him though. <br/>Isn't that wh-<br/>Warm, dry lips fumbled onto his own and Tobio immediately responded, opening his mouth to let Kei slide his tongue in and dance there with his. He closed his eyes and the world was spinning, spinning faster, nothing was stable. It was like he and Kei were flying.<br/>Kei's cologne smelled like dark nights and primal instinct and he tasted like the drink Tobio had liked too much. He sucked on Kei's insistent tongue to get more and enjoyed the vibrations of the low moan that came from one of them. <br/>He hadn't realized they had moved until he felt the cold bite of the wall on his back but the sensation barely registeted as their hips collided making them both moan together. <br/>Hands were everywhere, awkwardly tugging sweaters and shirts, tangling in hair, pulling down heads closer and their bodies did not stop despite that they were so very out of sync.<br/>Their lips occasionally separated for breath or to clumsily scrape and mark exposed necks. <br/>Tobio, still against the chilled brick, tried to keep them upright but Kei had one speed, too slow. <br/>Wait? No. He meant...stay standing?<br/>He felt Kei's longer legs almost buckle as they inevitably had continued leaning too far in one direction and Tobio reflexively spun them around so their positions were switched. <br/>Except he had to take more than a few seconds to stop himself from continuing the spin and long fingers were steadying him again, digging into his hips again. He would definitely have bruises. <br/>But now they could both stay standing.<br/>Kei pulled Tobio fully to him, slid a bit down the wall to his height and enveloped him completely in long, strong arms. <br/>Tobio sighed and let him just hold him. He found the curved space of Kei's back and interlocked his hands there, their heavy heads against each other's necks. He wasn't going to let him go this time.<br/>No one interrupted them and the alcohol made sure they didn't stop to think so it was a long time before either of them moved or spoke.<br/>"Kei?"</p><p>"King." Kei slurred.</p><p>"You're a dumbass."</p><p>"Well, you're a volleyball idiot.</p><p>....</p><p>"Why didn't you...anything...not even a text?"</p><p>"Tobio." Kei tightened his grip.<br/>......<br/>"Kei?"<br/>"You didn't answer." Kei chastised softly.<br/>"You didn't ask anything." Tobio drawled the words sluggishly.<br/>"I said let's head back to my dorm. We're drunk."<br/>"Mmmm, ok. Did you dream that you had said that out loud before?"<br/>"Whatever. Let's go home King." <br/>"Lets go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's weirdly rewarding removing these from my "drafts" folder.<br/>This one has potential.<br/>Might not let it go.<br/>I say that now, but I'll see.</p><p> </p><p>Update: this has been added to and converted into the first chapter of the work Clueless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima snuck another glance around the room. Being tallest had more than just the obvious advantages. It was easier to observe unnoticed when your line of sight was higher than everyone else's.<br/>
They were in a reserved room of one of the popular diners that served everything from breakfast to steak all day and offered karaoke and dance machines in each party room.<br/>
It was a reunion of sorts.<br/>
It was a few days before Christmas and he and the other third years from the club were meeting with their old senpais, the other club members who had been there when they had originally joined the volleyball club.<br/>
From wherever they had roamed after graduation it just so happened that everyone would be home this week. Hinata had gone wild with excitement in the group chat and he, Yachi, Tanaka, Sugawara and Nishinoya had planned everything.<br/>
It was nostalgic seeing the familiar faces. Tsukishima hadn't realized how much he'd missed everyone there. Maybe it was his own upcoming graduation and the realization that soon he and the remaining third years would be moving on, but he was feeling strangely sentimental.<br/>
He swept the room again, eyes only fractionally lingering on one particular dark head of hair that was topped with a cardboard cutout of a crown. Hinata had insisted the birthday boy had to wear it and Kageyama had not taken it off all night. His birthday was actually tomorrow.<br/>
"How is it you got even taller Tsukki?" Daichi caught his attention.<br/>
Tsukishima smirked, "Did I?"<br/>
Sugawara looked at both of them assessingly.<br/>
"Either he got taller or you're already shrinking old man." Sugawara teased his boyfriend loudly, someone had started the karaoke.<br/>
It had been a surprise when they had announced their relationship. Not that anyone was surprised at their feelings for each other, that had always been obvious. Rather that they had somehow reconnected two years after their graduation from high school despite going to different universities.<br/>
"You must be shrinking with me then." Daichi countered and Tsukishima observed them quietly as they continued a fond, familiar exchange. He was happy for them and a little envious. After a while Daichi wandered off to stop Hinata from hogging the karaoke machine and Sugawara lingered.<br/>
"How are things with...you two?" He asked after they had watched Hinata attempt to refuse to give up the microphone only to drop it as soon as Daichi gave him one of his famous glares.<br/>
"The same. Still oblivious."<br/>
"Hmmm." Sugawara frowned slightly.<br/>
"It's not like I haven't tried." Tsukishima defended at Sugawara's skepticism.<br/>
"You know it was really hard for Daichi and I right? To even meet up again after so long and then to start over. We had wasted so many years. High school is this strange, special bubble that you don't really appreciate until it's all over. Everyone ends up scattering and the responsibilities increase and life changes so drastically that it's hard to make that same connection." Sugawara looked over at Daichi who was now talking to Ennoshita. "You just have a few months left. Don't wait until it's too late."<br/>
Tsukishima sighed inwardly.<br/>
He HAD tried.<br/>
Although maybe not as hard as he could have, but he hadn't wanted to push the oblivious one away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forward</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have problems. I just re read this and wanted to know what happened next lol. <br/>Lol<br/>Lol<br/>I might write more in this<br/>Maybe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the same dream, he had it a couple times a year ever since he could remember. He was leaning in to someone, drawn almost against his wishes and he's whispering, close to their ear, the words unintelligible. But it wasn't the missing words that made him wake up scared and sweating. It was that it was a lie. <br/>Those few words he couldn't hear were a lie. His arrogant nonchalance as he said that lie was as fake as the smirk on his face. In his dream he is more scared than he has ever been, barely a twinge of hope, overwhelmed by a crushing sadness, by pain and by regret. So much regret.<br/>It was a dream yet it could take him upwards of an hour to convince himself of that fact when he woke. He'd go around for days after worried and anxious like a dark claw of dread had been stuck in his throat.<br/>By the time it eventually wore off he had willed himself to forget it. Forget the dream. Forget the lie. <br/>Tonight though, for no specific reason he had decided to fight the fear. He wanted to hear. What was he saying, who was he speaking to? <br/>Fighting panic, fighting the urge to wake up, he made himself listen, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst through his chest. <br/>What and who was causing his heart to ache in his present and  to break in his future? Because surely this was his future. This had to be something his future self was telling him. He'd been too young when the dream started for it to be his subconscious.<br/>His breath caught, he stopped breathing, his entire body tensed. Forcing through that self protection that had obscured his hearing in the dream. He leaned in with himself, the pain almost unbearable, sqeezing his chest. Almost tearful at the need to take what was in front of him, so close to what he wanted and knowing he was going to push them away further.</p><p>"I don't. I never have and I never will...King."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kags4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kags view</p><p>This has now been folded into chapter 2 of  the work Clueless.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might pull this into something, at some point.<br/>Maybe...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were things he was sure about in his world, in his space, in his head, on his court, but there was so much more that he just did not understand. Sometimes he felt like an alien who had not yet assimilated to living here.<br/>
He knew part of it was that he had a tendency to fixate on what he liked and enjoyed. He knew that because of this he often missed a lot of context, social cues and situations. But it's hard to find a way to take breaks in your focus when the problem is that you are too focused.<br/>
So he'd shrugged aside that dilemma and had made an effort to listen more, to watch more. He could do that, after all it just meant shifting some of his focus.<br/>
And it seemed to be working. He had a team that he didn't think hated him, and that he trusted. He had met other people just as driven as him from all over Japan and he had learned so much.<br/>
But people said and did such strange things.<br/>
They were enigmas.<br/>
And one tall blond was the biggest mystery to him of them all.<br/>
He made him feel. So many new and different feelings that he had once only associated with volleyball.<br/>
Tight in the chest. Sharper in focus. Fluttery in his stomach. Itchy in his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>